Chemistry and Zombies
by SailorEevee
Summary: Ken is sick and tired of Daisuke calling him over to study, yet ignoring him once he cracks open a book. What's a guy to do? Daiken fic done for the Digimon Exchange in 2006.


A/N: This was done in 2006 for the Digimon Exchange community on LJ. Just putting it up here since I haven't gotten around to it.

"Hydrogen, represented by the letter H, is a highly flammable gas. It is colorless, odorless and tasteless, and is also the lightest element. It also makes up…"

"Zzzzz"

"It is also the main component of Stars, revealing itself mainly in its…"

"Zzzzz"

"… and is one of the components that combine to create water. Daisuke, are you listening to me at all?"

"Zzzzz"

"Hmmm. Hydrogen is also known for infesting the skulls of inattentive students and burning up what little brain matter they may have. This effectively makes them zombies, creating a crisis that will most likely destroy everything we know and love."

"Zzzzz…Zombies?" One eyelid lifted slightly. Two very cold violet eyes stared right back at it. The eyelid closed again in protest. "Zombies are cool. We should go watch a zombie movie."

"Daisuke, if you aren't going to pay attention, why do you ask me to come here?" Ken asked, snapping his notebook shut in frustration. This was their first afternoon study session, and it was going nowhere fast. "I need to study too, you know. I have a test in Biology, and I don't have time to be doing this." Another glance revealed the goggle boy asleep once again. "DAISUKE!"

"Woah!" Daisuke jumped, knocking over his chair in the process. "I don't think I've ever heard you raise your voice like that, Ken," he panted. "I am learning this! My brain absorbs it, like a sponge. Just keep reading, and I'll keep absorbing." Daisuke smiled, but Ken didn't respond. His smile faded as he saw the other boy gather up his books.

"I need to go, Daisuke, I've wasted enough time already," Ken sighed, trying to fit the notebooks into his bag. "Good luck on your test." As he got up to leave, he felt a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Don't go. This was the only way I could think of to get you here alone."

"Er…what?" Ken was, for once, in a state of shock. It was a very different, very serious Daisuke in front of him. His heart jumped, but he wasn't really afraid. What was Daisuke planning?

"I know this was really stupid. It was Taichi's idea. He said that the best way to convince you to come was to talk about school. It did work though, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose it did."

"I didn't mean to distract you from something important. I really do appreciate your help! You can leave if you really want to." Daisuke seemed to deflate as he said those words. There was more emotion in his eyes than Ken had ever seen before. He shook his head. "Daisuke, I like spending time with you. I've never had real friends like this before. You didn't have to pretend to study. I would have come anyway."

"I…I guess you're right. I don't know, I'm too nervous to ask though."

"Ask what?"

"Ask you to go out on a date." Daisuke's eyes cast downward. "I can still feel your heart you know, and I know it's beating really hard right now, and I don't want to scare you, and I really do care about you, and Taichi said…"

"Daisuke…"

"…and Yamato said that I was cute enough for this to work, and Hikari told me to go for it, and Takeru…"

"Daisuke!"

"…and Miyako just started making that squeaky girly noise that Jun always makes around Yamato, and Iori…mmmph." Daisuke's mouth couldn't work while Ken's lips were sealing them. He smelled of paper and pencil lead and for once, Daisuke was fully paying attention. His lips were thin and much warmer than Miyako had suggested. His hands were wrapped in Daisuke's own and braced tight against the brunet's darker fingers. It was a position he had never dreamed he would be in.

Ken broke away first, panting. "How's that for a first date? Better than Chemistry?" Daisuke clutched at the other boy, almost afraid to let go. His head bent into the curve of Ken's neck, more paper scent surrounding him. "Yeah…Chemistry…I liked the zombie stuff better." Daisuke mumbled. Ken just shook his head and sighed. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

Daisuke knew an easy answer to that question. "Kissing me would be good."

Quick A/N: Cute, fluffy, and to the point. Thanks to Wikipedia for reminding me of the joys of Hydrogen.


End file.
